Billionaire
Billionaire by Travie McCoy featuring Bruno Mars is featured in Audition, the first episode of Season Two. In the episode, it is sung primarily by Artie and Sam, although the other male members of the New Directions, with the exception of Kurt, sing backup vocals. Finn asked Sam if he could sing this song in front of the whole group for an audition and Sam agreed, but Sam never showed up for his audition, after Finn got kicked off the football team by Beiste. Lyrics Sam: I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Buy all of the things I never had I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smilin' next to Oprah and the Queen Oh every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights Yeah, a different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare For when I'm a billionaire Artie (with Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam): ''' Yeah I would have a show like (Oprah) I would be the (host of), Everyday (Christmas) Give Artie a (wish list) I'd probably pull an (Angelina and Brad Pitt) And adopt a bunch of babies that (I never had it) Give away a few Mercedes like (here lady have this) And last but not least grant somebody (their last wish) It's been a couple months since (I've single so) You can call me Artie Claus minus the (Ho-Ho) Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where (Katrina hit) And damn sure do a lot more (Than FEMA did) Yeah can't forget about me (Stupid) Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music '''Sam: Oh every time I close my eyes (Artie: Oh what ya see, What ya see bro?) I see my name in shining lights (Artie: Huh huh, Huh huh) Oh yeah hey! A different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare (Artie: For what ?) For when I'm a billionaire (New Directions Boys: Oh oooh oh oooh) For when I'm a Billionaire (New Directions Boys: Oh oooh oh oooh) For when I'm a Billionaire Puck (with Artie, Finn, Mike and Sam): I'll be playing basketball with (The President) Dunking on his (delegates) Then I'll compliment him on his (Political etiquette) Toss a couple million in the air just for (the heck of it) But keep the fives, twenties, tens and Bens (completely separate) And yeah I'll be in a whole (new tax bracket) We in recession but let me take a (Crack at it) I'll probably take whatever's left and (Just split it up) So everybody that I love can have a (Couple bucks) And not a single tummy around me would know what (Hungry was) Eating good (Sleeping soundly) I know we all have a (Similar dream) Go in your pocket pull (Out your wallet) And put it in the air and sing Sam: I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad (Artie: So bad) Buy all of the things I never had (Artie: Buy ev'rything haha) I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen (Artie: What up Oprah? Haha) Oh every time I close my eyes (Artie: Oh what ya see, what ya see, bro?) I see my name in shining lights (Artie: Uh huh, Uh huh) A different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare (Artie: For what?) For when I'm a billionaire (New Directions Boys: Oh oooh oh oooh)(Artie: Sing it) For when I'm a Billionaire (New Directions Boys: Oh oooh oh oooh) I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Trivia *The first time Sam claims to have sung in front of anyone. *This song also happened to be Chord's audition song, but he had to sing one key higher than in his audition due to time constraints, as Adam Anders (The Glee Music Producer) had no time to tailor the song for it. *The lyrics were changed to "I wanna be a billionaire, so friggin' bad...", because they contained profanity. Gallery 20101006192425!Billionaire.jpg Glee1-sam-billionaire.jpg glee-chord-overstreet-chante_33f11_1kpfpc.jpg Samevans-glee-audition.png Capturebilionare1.PNG Capturebilionare2.PNG Capturebilionare3.PNG Capturebilionare4.PNG Capturebilionare5.PNG Capturebilionare6.PNG Capturebilionare7.PNG Capturebilionare8.PNG Capturebilionare9.PNG Capturebilionare10.PNG Capturebilionare11.PNG Art-Sam-PuckB.png Artie-Billionaire.png BillionaireArtie.jpg BillionaireSam.jpg Videos 300px|left|thumb 300px|right|thumb Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys